Editorial Presença
Editorial Presença is a publishing house. Isabel Fraga, Isabel Nunes, Manuela Madureira, and Alice Rocha have all worked there. The first editions of and had unique cover art by Teresa Cruz Pinho. The editions that followed, and the following books, bore the US edition cover art by Mary GrandPré. Unlike the Brazilian Portuguese editions by Rocco, the Editorial Presença translators opted for not translating most of the wizarding names and fictional terms created by Rowling (with the exception of names comprised of directly "translatable" words, like "Ministry of Magic" (Ministério da Magia), "Nearly Headless Nick" (Nick Quase Sem Cabeça) or "Daily Prophet" (Profeta Diário). The few terms that were majorly changed or otherwise adapted into Portuguese include: *Mirror of Erised — Espelho dos Invisíveis (literally, "Mirror of the Invisible") *Knut(s) — Janota(s) (literally, "dapper"). Occasionally (mostly on the later books), goes untranslated. *Sickle(s) — Leão (pl. Leões) (literally, "lion(s)") *Galleon(s) — Galeão (pl. Galeões) *Boggart — Sem Forma (literally, "Shapeless") *Goblin — Duende (untranslated on the last two books) *Knight Bus — Autocarro Cavaleiro (literal, pun lost in translation) *The Quibbler — A Voz Delirante (literally, "The Raving Voice") *Remembrall — Lembrador (literally "Rememberer") *Squib — Cepatorta (cepa = "trunk of a grapevine", torta = "crooked"; "cepatorta" is a reference to the Portuguese idiom "Não passar da cepa torta" — literally, "not getting past a crooked grapevine" — meaning not to progress, doing nothing to improve one's situation, as a crooked grapevine grows little and is not that much of an obstacle) *Firebolt — Flecha de Fogo (literally, "Fire Arrow") *Ordinary Wizarding Level, O.W.L. — Nível Puxado de Feitiçaria, N.P.F. (literally, "Hard Wizarding Level"; acronym's meaning is lost) *Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test, N.E.W.T. — Nível de Feitiçaria Barbaramente Extenuante, E.F.B.E. (literally, "Barbarously Exhausting Wizarding Exams"; acronym's meaning is lost) *Portkey — Botão de Transporte (literally, "Transportation Switch") *Deluminator or Put-Outer — Apagador (literally, "Put-Outer"; the introduction of the new term, Deluminator, in Deathly Hallows, is ignored) *Diagon Alley — Diagon-Al ("diagonal" preserves the pun, but it is a nonstandard toponymic name) *Knockturn Alley — Rua Bativolta (literally, "Bativolta Street"; "Bativolta" is homophonous with "Bate e Volta", meaning "Knock and Turn") *Leaky Cauldron — Caldeirão Escoante (literally, "Overflowing Cauldron") *Wizarding Wireless Network News — Agência Noticiosa da Feitiçaria (literally, "Wizarding News Agency") *Room of Requirement — Sala das Necessidades (literally, "Room of Needs") *The title of the sixth book, , was translated as Harry Potter e o Príncipe Misterioso (literally, Harry Potter and the Mysterious Prince). In the text, however, the term "Half-Blood Prince" was properly translated as "Príncipe Meio-Sangue" (as the Prince surname was kept as is, the semantic relationship between "Prince" and "Príncipe" had to be explained in footnotes). *All instances of the Imperial system of weights and measures are converted to the Metric system. While this goes against the internal logic of canon, as clarified later by Rowling on , the conversion was done to simplify reading, as the Portuguese customary units are very outdated and abstruse (their standards were fixed in the 15th century) and are currently largely forgotten (Metrication in Portugal and her colonies took place in 1814-1852, having been the first country in the world after France to officially adopt the metric system), and as the Imperial system was never introduced in the country to begin with. es:Editorial Presença pl:Editorial Presença Category:Publishers (real)